


now we know this feeling goes both ways

by MatildaSwan



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: It took them decades of wanting and waiting and watching from afar to get here,finally: hitched breath and kiss bruised lips and searching,searingfingers. It's only right that they should take their time, the first time they have each other, to have what they both want.And so, they do.





	now we know this feeling goes both ways

**Author's Note:**

> So, for some _unfathomable_ reason, this fic took me like, five months to finish. But now it is done! Rejoice :D
> 
> The amount of people I pestered along the way is terrible, and I love you all!!! Many thanks to Arwen, Catherine, Kelly, and Nova for getting me over the final hurdle. 
> 
> Also, given I started working on this last year, it doesn't include any material relating to s2. Thus, enjoy this canon divergent smut saga in three acts and a bucketonne of feelings!

They had been drinking tea, Pippa was sure of that, in her study the second day of break, the castle silent, the students and most of the staff (save for Pippa’s deputy, busy at the other end of the castle) having already left. Hecate had been sitting beside her, her spine straight and her feet flat on the ground in those ridiculous, delightful heels, her hands cradling the cup and saucer above her lap. She’d been sitting beside Pippa, she was sure—she remembers their knees brushing when she reached out to offer Hecate a lemon tart.  

But even though she was _sure_ she was sure, she will admit that this afternoon was a bit of a blur—the whole day since she mirrored Hecate to invite her to visit next week, only to have Hecate ask if she could visit the very next day, in fact, if she were honest with herself; she was still floating on air when Hecate arrived a few hours ago and Pippa offered her a tour of the school—a blurred haze of hope and want and _hope_. A haze left over from decades of longing and pining and wishing things were as they are now, with Hecate here, beside her, her friend once again; the haze that only grew in the weeks since they’d reconciled, started speaking to each other after all this time , albeit through brief mirror chats and the occasional letter—always Hecate’s idea, which Pippa responded eagerly—unable to steal more time to truly talk until term had broken.

(She wishes they’d had more time, when she’d been at Cackle’s. But she had her students to think of, and a whole school-full more waiting for their return. There simply hadn’t been enough time.)

Not that talking is particularly high on her agenda, right now, given that she’s being ravished—there’s no other word for the way Pippa is being kissed, the way she’s kissing _back_ —by a particularly determined Hecate Hardbroom who seems intent on kissing Pippa within an inch of her life while she sits astride her lap, skirt rucked up around her hips with her hands on Pippa’s collar, pulling her forward.  

She can’t quite recall how they got here, and can’t find it within herself to care. How could she think of anything else, when she finally, _finally_ has what— _who—_ she’s wanted for decades, pressed against the palm of her hand. How could she think of anything else?

Pippa gasps as Hecate licks at the seam of her mouth, moaning as Hecate’s tongue slides over her own. She hadn’t expected Hecate to be so forceful, so wanting—had half expected her to stutter and stammer and blush in the breath of pause before their first kiss—but Hecate was like a storm, all crackling energy and ferocious want. Her hands move frantically, over her shoulders, down her arms, cupping her elbows; up to her collarbone, over her neck, into her hair; a finger over her jaw, a palm cupping her cheeks. Moving over every inch of Pippa she can reach, as if Hecate cannot bear to leave any part of her untouched now she’s finally felt Pippa beneath her hand, but with no notion of where to start.

Pippa has never seen anything like it, never seen Hecate like this before, never seen her this unhinged, this dishevelled, this _desperate_ ; it makes her skin tingle and her blood fizz and her heart hammer against her chest. To think that Hecate wants her as much as she wants Hecate—maybe even more, though she knows that can’t be true, nothing could rival how desperately she’s wanted Hecate, all this time—has gone straight to her head.

She hums against Hecate’s lips, a tiny chuckle as she realises that she is no better, her hand flitting from Hecate’s hips to the dip of her waist and up to her hair—her _hair,_ still bound tight atop her head, though Pippa swears to right that travesty soon enough—down her neck, skimming over her chest, to hold her hips in her hands.

Oh, how she’s longed for this. How she’s _wanted_ this, and so much more.

She breaks away with a muffled moan, rests her forehead against Hecate: panting hard and blushing fierce. Hecate blinks at her, and the force of her own desire seems to hit all at once: she burns right red as she blurs before Pippa’s eyes, sitting so close she loses all perspective.

It’s delightful, to see her this undone. But to see her let go—she wants _that_ , so much more. Wants it now.  

‘I would—could we, I mean.’ Pippa pauses to suck in a shaky breath, smiling at Hecate, soft and happy and honest. ‘I want to take you to bed, Hiccup,’ she confesses softly, eyes shining and hopeful. ‘May I?’

She feels her heart stutter in her chest when Hecate blushes all the more, when she looks away shyly, when she looks back with as much hope in her own eyes. ‘I wanted to ask you much the same question.’

Pippa beams. ‘Well in that case,’ she adds airily, trying to offset the weight sitting on her heart—this is happening, it’s happening, it’s _finally_ happening. ‘I suppose it’s only fair we take each other.’ Hecate shivers and Pippa smirks: she dips her chin, scrapes her teeth over Hecate’s neck, smiles against her skin when she trembles in her arms. Presses a light kiss to her pulse point and pulls back to ask, ‘Wouldn’t you agree?’

She looks up at Hecate, her brow raised and intent on teasing; feels her breathing hitch when Hecate looks down at her, her face a storm of want, her eyes burning so dark and bright. Seeing Hecate like this is more than she can bear.

She can’t wait. Not again.

Pippa reaches up, her hand at the Hecate’s head, and crashes their lips together again. Hecate whimpers, as Pippa’s other hand moves to cup Hecate’s breast, rubbing the pad of a thumb over her best approximation of a nipple the thick brocade of Hecate’s dress. She strokes again, this time sure, and Hecate mewls in her lap, grinding her hips down and arching her chest up into Pippa’s palm.

‘Pipsqueak, I—’ Hecate’s ragged voice sets Pippa’s skin on fire; she wants Hecate warm and soft and pliant against her hands. ‘Want to feel you.’

Pippa moans, breaking away with a gasp of her own. Moves her mouth over Hecate’s neck, down to her collarbones, pulling aside the tight collar of her dress to burn kisses over more of Hecate’s warm, flushed chest. She feels Hecate’s hands on her hair, nips lightly, feels her pull and groans against her collarbone.

She tries to pull the dress aside; it does not budge. That simply won’t do. ‘Hiccup, your dress, I—’ she start, pulling away to look up at Hecate: looking down at Pippa, biting at her bottom lip. ‘May I take this off?’

Hecate nod vigorously. ‘Yes— _Goddess—_ please.’  

She whimpers as Pippa’s magic tickles at her skin, dress transferred to the neat pile beside them, leaving Hecate in just her underthings: black, lace, intricate and detailed and painfully old-fashioned.

It’s nothing less than Pippa expects; all the more endearing for it.

She takes in the sight of Hecate straddled across her lap: damp knickers, patterned with curls beneath, tight nipples visible through the lace of her bra. She leans forward, fits her mouth over the fabric; begins to memorise the feel of Hecate against her tongue.

The hands in her hair pull higher as she maps the panes of Hecate’s body, and she wants more. She pulls away—Hecate almost whines, looks down at Pippa with lust-addled eyes, kiss bruised lips, flushed cheeks.

She looks ravished, she looks unhinged, she looks delicious. It’s everything Pippa ever imagined and so much more.

‘I feel a little overdressed,’ Pippa smirks, waving a hand towards her own apparel; magic tingles over her body, ticking already humming nerve endings, to leave her stripped near bare but for deep pink lace over her chest and hips: magenta bright against pale skin, nothing but soft curves and warm flesh.

Hecate lets herself look for a moment, a tentative hand reaching out to rest a fingertip on Pippa’s collarbone.  ‘You’re so beautiful,’ she whispers, and the reverence in her voice brings tears to Pippa’s eyes.

A slightly shaking hand lifts Hecate’s chin, lifts her eyes up to meet Pippa’s. ‘As are you. So much more than I ever imagined.’

Hecate blinks, looks away, burns bright red; Pippa vows to repeat the sentiment as many times, in as many different ways, as she needs. Until Hecate truly believes her.

They have all the time in the world, she’ll make sure of that; for the moment, she has more immediate needs.

She peppers kisses over Hecate’s cheek and down her neck, hands falling to her hips. Hecate sighs, tenses her neck, shifts on her knees slightly; she moves sideways in the chair as Pippa shifts her hips.

It brings Hecate’s heat down firmly to the centre of Pippa’s thigh.

She groans at the wet against her skin and the soft moan in her ear, and Pippa’s fingertips tighten on Hecate’s hips: encouraging her to roll, rock, twist her hips, to press down firmer, tighter, _harder_ on Pippa’s thigh.

Hecate’s mouth falls open and something guttural claws its way up her throat. ‘Good, so good,’ she finally manages, voice low and ragged.

It shifts something fierce, almost feral in Pippa; makes her desperate to know, ‘Can you come like this?’

Hecate shivers, whines, works her hips faster. Pippa takes that as a yes.

‘Will you come for me?’ Hecate nods, almost frantic. Pippa smiles. ‘Good girl,’ she rasps, her mouth on the shell of Hecate’s ear. Hecate rocks helplessly against Pippa’s thigh; she did always suspect Hecate loved to be praised. ‘That’s it, such a good girl, just like that.’

She reaches up to wind her hands in Hecate’s steadily unraveling hair, teases it a little looser. Dips her head to take a nipple in her mouth, scraps her teeth over the lace-clad bud, and feels Hecate’s body stiffen in her arms.

She pulls away, sees the arch of Hecate’s back, the sheen of sweet on her chest, the trembling of her stomach, as she comes in Pippa’s lap, jerking and twitching and writhing: comes, wet and messy, pressed tight against Pippa’s thigh and still in her knickers.

She’s not sure she’s ever seen Hecate smile quite like that, full of bliss and elation and relief. Pippa thinks it might be the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

Hecate’s hips falter as she falls forward with a sigh, still throbbing against Pippa’s thigh, to pant into the crook of her neck.

Pippa smiles against her shoulder, her skin still humming and her cunt aching, but breathless with the sight she’s just seen, with what she’s just felt. What they’ve just shared.

Her eyes flutter shut as she commits it all to memory, enjoying the feel of Hecate in her arms, _finally_ , after all this time. It takes her a few moments to realise Hecate is still shaking against her, not quivering as she was before, but tremulous now, her chest heaving.  

A tiny sniff reaches her ears. Something hot and wet falls to her shoulder, dripping down her collarbone. She holds Hecate tighter, and feels her sob into her neck.

‘Hiccup, what is it?’ she asks, suddenly worried this is all too much too fast, that she should have checked in more, should have let Hecate set the pace. Worries, for a moment, that she’s ruined it all. ‘Are you alright?’

She feels Hecate nod against her shoulder and frowns; pulls away to look down, a hand on Hecate’s chin urging her to look up. She feels her breath ripped from her for the umpteenth time this evening when she sees the brilliant smile on Hecate’s face, her cheeks sticky with tears but _shining_ in the dim of the room.

‘I’m fine, Pipsqueak. Better than, actually.’ Hecate surges forward, catches Pippa’s lips without preamble. Pippa almost squeaks, delighted and shocked, her moan muffled against Hecate’s mouth as she kisses her so thoroughly Pippa’s head begins to spin.

‘I’m glad to hear it,’ Pippa breaths out with a laugh when Hecate finally draws back for breath. The two of them smile, small and bright, and Pippa can’t help giggling, can’t help pulling Hecate close, can’t help kissing her again.

They’re both panting by the time they draw back, shivering a little from the cold.

Pippa notices Hecate eyeing her clothes, her gaze moving from Pippa to the neatly folded pile of material nearby.

Pippa pouts. Dances her fingertips over Hecate chest, the skin between the chain of her pocket-watch, pulls her attention back to Pippa. Reminds her of what’s yet to come.

‘I believe someone said something about a bed?’

Hecate blinks. Breathes. _Beams_.

Pippa’s magic moves them across the castle, rushing over as they rematerialise near her bed, already falling. Hecate smiles and Pippa laughs as they bounce sightly, Hecate’s hair in her mouth before she wiggles to press herself against Hecate as they sink into the mattress.

She dips her chin to catch Hecate’s lips, hands already roaming over Hecate’s body intent on stripping back the last pieces of fabric keeping their skin separated.

She reaches for Hecate’s belt and finds her wrist in a vice grip, just for a moment, before the hand softens. Pippa looks up, curious, to see something dark and wanting in Hecate’s eyes, and feels her own widen as she’s flipped onto her back.

She yelps, laughing as she lands firmly on the mattress, gasping as Hecate pins her hands above her head and starts nibbling at her neck. She presses her palms against the headboard as Hecate strips her bare—hands shaking and uncertain, but so so brave—eyes raking over Pippa’s body like she’s something precious, something _delicious._

It makes Pippa desperate to know, ‘What do you want?’

Hecate does not answer. Shrinks away as Pippa’s question echoes around the cold, stone room; the hunger in her eyes turns to hesitation, to fear, to worry. She stammers and blushes and buries her face in Pippa’s neck

Pippa sighs softly—she had rather hoped—but contents herself with stroking a gentle hand over Hecate’s back. Because this, _this—_ closeness and intimacy and _kissing_ , is enough. She’s waited this long, she can be a patient a little longer. However long it takes, until Hecate is ready.

She knows that about herself; she also knows she wasn’t mistaken about the look in Hecate’s eyes, before the directness of her question dampened the mood, before her words frightened Hecate. And if her words did this, she can’t help wondering if they can undo it just the same.

So she brings her lips to Hecate’s ear, brushing against the lobe as she promises, with everything that she is, that Hecate is safe here, that she is safe with Pippa in the privacy of her bedroom, that she can have anything she likes, anything at all.

Hecate peers at her through stray locks of wild raven hair, and blinks like she can’t believe her eyes. ‘I want you.’

Pippa laughs, relieved and grateful. ‘Good thing I’m right here then, isn’t it?’

Hecate smiles, ducks her head for a moment, before looking back at Pippa, fire back in her eyes. ‘Yes, it is,’ she whispers, ‘You’re really here.’

Her voice is rough with lust, burning bright and ravenous, and Pippa _throbs._

She almost cries with relief when Hecate kisses her again, deep and desperate, pressing her into the mattress. Then her hands are everywhere, roaming and dipping and desperate to keep touching all of Pippa, her mouth moving as if she’s intent on tasting all of her, until Pippa trembles beneath her hands.

‘Hiccup, please, _’_ she begs, voice breaking as she pleads. **‘** I need, I— _please._ ’

Hecate looks up at Pippa, naked and writhing with a voice so thick she’s almost sobbing, and almost comes from the sight alone. She forgot how much Pippa must be aching, too taken by her own need to touch and taste and draw breathy sign after soft gasp from Pippa’s pretty pink lips. She should have thought about Pippa.

Thinks of nothing else, as she sinks onto her knees at the end of the bed, slips a leg over her shoulder to spread Pippa wide, and dives in head first: buries her head between soft, warm thighs and licks, spreading her open with the tip of her tongue before using her hands to keep that way.

She presses the flat of her tongue over Pippa’s heat, and moans. She tastes like a dream, heady and tart and sharp, so sweet she can barely breathe as the scent of Pippa hits her nose.

All thoughts of technique or skill or nervousness fly out her mind as shuffles forward, to press her face deeper, the tip of her tongue moving up, down, _around_ , as she tries desperately to taste all of Pippa, to get as much sweetness on her tongue as possible; her face pressed into soft, wet, glorious heat that she never wants to leave.

She’s too distracted to realise how close Pippa is—one hand on Hecate’s head and the other fisted in the mattress—till she cries out, gushing against Hecate’s tongue. She presses her eyes shut tighter and moans into Pippa, already desperate to feel her come again.

Pippa’s leg slips from her shoulder and Hecate trails a hand up her thigh, stroking at soft flesh and back towards her wet, scorching heat. She slips two fingers inside her, nearly sobbing at the feel of Pippa clenching around her **.**

She dips her chin, licks at Pippa’s clit, and almost comes as she feels Pippa come again.  

She licks slowly, gently, as Pippa comes back to herself. Teases the tip of her tongue against Pippa’s clit as she starts moving her hand, works her fingers quick and deep, until Pippa hips thrash against the mattress.

Hecate reaches out to push her back down, spreading her hands over the dip of her stomach to hold her steady, nails scraping at sensitive skin. Pippa  moans, long and loud, chest rises high off the mattress, groaning low into a bitten bottom lip as she comes and comes and comes.

Hecate doesn’t stop.

‘No, Hiccup, goddess—stop,’ Pippa whimpers, pushing Hecate’s face away, moving away from her hand, flopping to the side and closing her legs. She rubs them together and moans again, sighs heavily, and sinks against the mattress.

Hecate sits back on her heels—worried she’s done something wrong; pushed Pippa too much with her selfish want—till Pippa reaches a lazy hand out behind her. ‘Come here,’ she beckons, her arm languid and her wrist flapping, almost limp, with her face mashed into a pillow.  

Hecate smiles shyly, grabs Pippa’s hand, and lets herself be pulled close. She curls herself around Pippa, her thigh pressed gently against the back of Pippa’s own, and presses a kiss to the nape of her neck.

She breathes in the the scent of them, here, _together,_ and commits these precious moments to memory.

Pippa stirs some time later, startling Hecate from her revere— _we’re here, after all this time, finally_ here—with a gentle wiggle of her behind. Pippa chuckles, twists at the hip as she arches her back; Hecate shuffles away a little, to give her space.

Pippa stretches, moaning deep in her throat; flops back onto the mattress, smiling bright and delighted. Opens her eyes and looks right at Hecate.

‘Oh, you wicked girl,’ she teases, ‘You’ll be the death of me.’

‘I’m sorry, I—‘ Hecate apologises—pure instinct, rote learnt—though the light in Pippa’s eye makes her hum all over again.

‘It was amazing,’ Pippa cuts her off, gentle reassurance as she snuggles closer. She twists again to tangle their legs together, an ankle nestled between Hecate’s as she reaches up to her hair, teasing the last tendrils of bound hair free.

Pippa kisses her, soft and sweet.

Hecate tries not to moan as soft fingers run through her hair. Tries not to sob as fingertips trace behind her ear, pushing it away from her face—tender and intimate and almost too much.

She nibbles on her bottom lip as Pippa pulls back, hands falling to her shoulders, slipping a knee between Hecate’s thighs. She presses up; Hecate blushes and shifts away.

‘I’ve already…’ she trails off stammering, blushing and a little mortified. ‘I don’t know if I—you don’t have to, I—’

‘Oh, trust me, I will,’ Pippa cuts her off with a promise as she move away. She gives Hecate her space, shifting away to stretch out onto her back, catlike and subtle; despite her protests, Hecate itches to reach out, still aching to touch her. ‘Once I gather strength, of course.’

Hecate frowns for a moment, humming her curiosity; Pippa looks over, eyes dark and gleaming, and Hecate gapes.

‘I’ve spent a long time thinking about all the things I want to do to you, Hecate,’ Pippa says, voice low and dripping with lust. ‘I’m not going to let a silly thing like my own stamina get in the way of having you the way I want.’

Hecate _burns._

She slips her hand between her own legs, sliding her fingers over her clit before she can think, before either of them can say anything; she gasps, as Pippa’s eye’s widen—sparkling with outrage and delight—as Hecate strokes herself to coming in moments, her face pressed into Pippa’s soft bed, Pippa’s hand on her hair, her neck, and her soft voice in Hecate’s ear:

‘Let go, that’s it. What a good girl, such a treat.’

Hecate sags against Pippa, breathing heavy and sated. Strong arms curls around her back and pull her close; she raises her chin, peers up **—** eyes wide and just a little worried.

Pippa beams back down at her. ‘You are full of surprises,’ she says, voice full of awe and wonder, craning her neck to catch Hecate’s lips again, scrapes her nails up Hecate’s back, over her neck.

Hecate breaks away, a tiny smile at the corner of her mouth as Pippa scratches at the nape of Hecate’s neck, settling back onto the mattress. Hecate purrs, curling up on Pippa’s chest; breathes deep, sighs happily, and lets her eyelid flutter close.

Moonbeams dance across the covers, streaming in through the far window when she next opens her eyes. Blonde hair tickles at her collarbone and something shifts above her ribs; she looks down the see Pippa’s fingers dancing above the duvet, dipping below to trace over the sheet gathering around Hecate’s chest. She twists her head, turns her chin up to find Pippa gazing down at her, smiling gently.

Looking like she’s in love.

Hecate blinks, but does not look away.

‘I was hoping you’d wake up soon,’ Pippa whispers softly, then smirks, voice dropping low and husky as she continues, ‘I was beginning to get impatient, even wondered if I ought to take care of myself.’

Hecate flushes as that voice runs through to her core. The thought of Pippa touching herself in bed beside her affects Hecate more than it has a right to and she twists, slides to the side, half on the mattress and mostly splayed across Pippa’s body.

Long arms stay loped around her shoulders; her hand finds the dip of Pippa’s waist beneath the sheets, her knee kinked over Pippa’s hip. She leans forward, steals a kiss.

‘I’d like to pick up where we left off,’ Pippa mumbles as she peppers kisses over Hecate jaw. Hecate clings to Pippa’s shoulders, shaking gently as teeth nibble at her earlobe. ‘If you’d like that too?’

Hecate shivers, nods.

‘Good girl,’ She can feel Pippa’s smile, as her hand slides below the covers, slides her legs apart, slides right into her. ‘My good girl.’

Hecate _beams._ She wonders if she ought to be embarrassed about how wet she is but can’t find it in her to care, not with Pippa’s voice in her ear, low and rough and wanting:

‘Oh you feel so good, waited so long—I can’t wait to feel you come, please let me feel you?’

Hecate bucks up into Pippa’s hand, coming far quicker than she thought possible.

Hecate sags onto the bed, heavy eyed and gasping. She kisses Pippa’s shoulders as she catches her breath, twisting a little as she reaches down to push Pippa’s knees apart.

She doesn’t realise Pippa’s hand is still between her leg until she tries to slip her own between Pippa’s; she shifts, and pushes the fingers inside deeper.

She gasps, rocking her hips against Pippa’s hand, clenching around her knuckles. It feels different—warmer, wetter, _better—_ and she can’t help moaning when Pippa shifts slightly, opening her up as she presses at Hecate’s shoulders til she’s arching her back.

Pippa pushes her over, splays her over the mattress; leans down to kiss Hecate’s throat, shuffling on her knees.

The hand stills.

Hecate sobs, begs. ‘No, don’t stop. Please, Pippa, I—’

‘Shh, darling, shh, it’s okay, just relax, it’s alright, I’ve got you,’ she says, straddling one of Hecate’s legs. Damp curls and heat presses against her thigh; Hecate tenses, presses back.  

Pippa hums, rocking her hips ever so slightly as she moves her hand again, slow and steady. Hecate sighs heavily, sinking back into the mattress, eyes fluttering shut again.

‘No, darling, look at me,’ she urges, and Hecate tries—tries to keep her eyes open as Pippa reaches up to pinch a nipple as she curls her fingers to leave Hecate gasping, pushing her chest up into the hand, mewling how close she is, her eyes squeezed tight.

‘I said look at me.’ Pippa’s voice is steel, cutting through the fog.

She opens her eyes to see Pippa hovering above her—wild, tangled curls framing a face with sneering top lip and hungry, _pleading_ eyes—and feels a fresh gush of wetness between her legs; sees the twitch on Pippa’s face as she clenches around her knuckles.

‘That’s it, come for me,’ she urges, working her hand faster. ‘I want to see, please.’

‘Yes, Pippa! I, _oh—’_

A thumb brushes along the side of her clit and she comes, _again_ —wet and spasming as a cry rips itself from her throat. She can just make out Pippa’s sweet voice through the haze:

‘Such a good girl, so beautiful when you come, just like that. Oh, such a good girl.’

Eventually, Hecate sinks into the mattress, sticky and wet and spent, and Pippa finally, _finally_ stills her hand. It slips gently out of Hecate as Pippa shifts again, leaning forward to catch Hecate’s lips.

She moans against Hecate’s lips as she presses firm against her thigh, and Hecate realises Pippa is shaking, _trembling_ , hips twitching as she holds back the urge to rut against Hecate’s leg.

Hecate frowns, hands falling to Pippa’s hips as she kinks her leg high, encouraging her to rock; Pippa braces herself against the mattress on either side of Hecate’s head, and grinds down. Her hair falls over her shoulders, obscuring her face, and Hecate hums, almost a whine. She wants to see Pippa, not just feel her, and her hands rake through Pippa’s hair, pushing it back behind her ears before she realises she’s let go of her hips. 

Pippa’s eyes are bright and a little hazy, and Hecate stares right back, eyes pleading— _let go, let me see you,_ please _let go_ —and Pippa does: owl-eyed and biting at her bottom lip to stifle a cry as she rocks against Hecate’s bare thigh, tight and tense and trembling, before falling heavy against Hecate’s chest, breathing deep.   
  
Hecate feels Pippa smile again her skin, feel her giggles vibrate through her chest, and smiles into her hair, holding Pippa close as her breathing evens out.

Pippa snuggles around her again, pressed close and soft and safe, humming softly in her ear. Hecate sinks into the mattress, already struggling to keep her eyes open. She barely notices when a cleaning spell waves over her, tingling like Pippa’s magic, just shuffles a little closer, breathing in the warmth and comfort of Pippa’s embrace, and drifts off to sleep.   
  
And when Hecate wakes the next morning—blonde hair tickling her nose and a warm body beside her; an ache between her legs and the phantom of Pippa around her knuckles—she realises that, for the first time in her life, she has woken up smiling: a tiny curve at the corner of her lips.


End file.
